Rotary cutting tools, for example drilling tools, can be modular where a cutting head can be releasably attached to a tool holder. In order to attach the cutting head to the tool holder, a cutting tool key can be used to rotate the cutting head relative to the tool holder about a key central axis, by applying a locking torque at key grip surfaces located on the cutting head.
The key grip surfaces can be formed in the vicinity of rake surfaces located on cutting arms of the cutting head. An example of a cutting tool key suitable for actuating rotation of the cutting head at such key grip surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,631 (see FIG. 15).
Alternatively the key grip surfaces can be formed in notches located at forward peripheral portions on the cutting arms of the cutting head. An example of a cutting tool key suitable for actuating rotation of the cutting head at such key grip surfaces is disclosed in U.S. D591,140.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel cutting tool key.
It is another object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool key that allows the cutting head to be easily releasably attached to the tool holder, even for relatively small cutting heads, where the diameter of the cutting head, as measured with respect to its axis of rotation, can be in the range of 4 mm to 5.99 mm.
It is yet another object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting head key assembly having the cutting head elastically clamped to cutting tool key prior to assembly of the rotary cutting tool.